Óνειρα σας
by ISolemnlySwearThatIAmNoGood
Summary: Hanging out with the gods is unusual in itself but with time travel, adopted children and love that lasted for centuries. What's this about soul mates? Rated T. Luke/Percy. Lukercy. Updated every week. (reading the books) ON HOLD!


**Sorry, please don't kill me! this is the revised chapter that i promised the second chapter will be up by Friday, I promise!**

It was just a normal winter solace. Uncle P and Zeus were arguing. Hades was sitting looking glum. Hestia was staring around the room with sorrowful eyes. Ms. Know-It-All was spouting off random facts. Hera was screaming at Zeus about cheating on her again. Artemis and I were polishing our bows.

Aphrodite and Ares were making out. Hephaestus was tinkering. Dinosyrus was trying to drink wine. Dementer was shoving cereal in people's faces and there was a bunch of scared kids in the corner.

Then my mind went into awful images that showed a prophesy in the making.

"Half-bloods will help you know,

Bringing books to help show,

The cruelness of the scythe.

Some will come,

To answer your call,

But beware,

Or Olympus shall fall."

I blinked back to myself to find the entire room staring at me. I started to shake and shrunk to my human form.

"Apollo are you okay?" Asked uncle P kindly. I shook my head rapidly and scooted back into my throne quickly, shaking like a scared child. The images I had gotten from that…

Uncle P walked over to me. "Apollo what did you see?" He asked kindly but urgently.

"Kids- dying. Kronos-" I shuddered.

Uncle P looked like he was going to press me for more details but I was saved by a- a note?

'Dear Olympians,

My name is Percy Jackson.'

I gasped slightly remembering my lost godson. Percy, son of Poseidon, God of demigods, life, rebirth and redemption.

'(Gods, Perce, you're so formal! Hi this is the amazing Apollo speaking. Past me, I apologize for the images but it was completely necessary! I swear!)

/Apollo be nice!/

(*sigh* Yes uncle P.)

Anyway, as I was saying. We are in the middle of a war with Zeus.'

"WHAT!"

'He is a selfish bastard who caused too many deaths. We are winning but there has been too many deaths already.

(So we decided to send books back of Percy's life. Past me, pay attention because you'll meet your soul mate. Again.)'

I paled drastically, she died. Her soul faded. How could she be alive?

Uncle P took the note out if my hand and continued reading it.

'/Apollo!/

(Yes uncle P.)

Anyway, in a minute we'll send some demigods back. They'll be younger than me but most of them hate Zeus and his allies.

-Perce! Spoiler alert!-

Sorry Luke.'

"Luke?" Questioned Aphrodite quietly. I winced, Luke was her and Ares' son, both him and his brother faded, Percy faded not soon after because he swore on the river Styx he would follow Luke through anything.

'Enjoy!

Love,

Percy, Poseidon, Apollo, Luke and the fates.

P.S. Bring Persephone and Triton. We may send in more people.

P.P.S. Get rid of the scared demigods in the corner. This book is too harsh for them.

P.P.P.S. Get a golden net and shove the following Gods in: Zeus, Hera, Dinosyrus, Athena. This note will put them under a sleeping spell so you can. Enjoy! (Give Zeus a few good whacks for me!)'

Chiron started herding the demigods to the door. Hades flashed out to get Persephone and Uncle P went to get Triton. Hephaestus flashed out to get the golden net and shove the sleeping Gods in.

Artemis walked over to me. Contrary to popular belief, we were quite close. She towered over me before shrinking down to her human hight.

"You okay?" She asked sympathetically. She knew my pain after all, she had Orion, who I got her to kill and regretted it everyday since.

"No. Yes. Maybe? I don't know!" I cried out in frustration. She could be alive!

"You'll be okay," Artemis patted my arm and walked back to her throne.

Hades and Poseidon walked back in with their wife and son respectively.

The door slammed shut.

All the other gods shrank down to their human forms and Uncle P conjured a couch for me, him, Hermes and Triton to sit on. I snuggled up to him. He was the closest thing I had to a father. Triton and Hermes rolled their eyes at me but patted my hair.

Suddenly there was screaming from the top of the room.

Uncle P summoned some water and caught the kids before they smushed on the ground. They were all dead to the world

Two people rose out of the ground. I heard Artemis gasp at one of then and I looked. As Artemis flung herself off her couch and flew at him I realized the impossible had happened. Orion had risen from the dead.

I looked over at the other group. There was a pale kid in black. Two identically Hermes boys. Two similarly looking boys. A blonde, Dementer child. A mini me and Percy.

Wait a minute. Percy?

"Percy!" I shouted flying across the room. While the other demigods were starting to stir, Percy hadn't moved.

I flew to his side and started checking him with my powers. Emotionally drained. Mentally exhausted. But not a scratch on him. He didn't, did he?

Poseidon raced across the room with Triton on his tail.

"Apollo! What's wrong with him?!" Triton barked at me. Huh, two seconds in and he's embracing his big brother roll again.

"He took a dip in the Styx. And he's mortal." I said worriedly.

"Mortal? Oh that idiot! He got reborn!" Triton nearly screamed.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I came across something irregular in his reading.

"Triton, quiet! Apollo what's wrong?" Uncle P asked.

I looked up gravely. "He's reliving his memories as a god. His body will change back to god."

"That's good! Right?"

"It's a very difficult process and I've only heard of someone surviving it once. He needs a bed, necter, blankets and constant attention otherwise he'll pass away."

"On it!" Triton nodded before snapping his fingers. I looked at the stuffed pegasus in his arms before realizing it was Percy's.

I laid him in the bed before checking the other demigods for harm. They were all exhausted. But otherwise okay.

Orion and the other girl were another matter. Orion was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. Starving, broken arm, cracked rib and a sluggishly bleeding arrow wound. The girl was burnt, exhausted, broken leg internal bruising and a sluggishly bleeding cut on her forehead.

Hades came over to me.

"How are they?" He pointed to the pale kid in black and girl that came back from the dead.

"They'll live. The girl is worse but she'll recover. The boy is traumatized." Hades looked down. "Hades, I know who they are. Just go cuddle your kids. I know you're a big softy."

Hades glared at me but conjured a bed for them. I took mini me and Hermes' twins. Dementer took her daughter. Aphrodite kidnapped the other two. I had to pity her, she had lost her twins after seventy years of them living, they had faded- Lucas, the god of betrayal and demigods, and Christopher, the god of forgiveness and soul mates. Percy had fades not long after his love.

I carried the boys over to the bed and enlarged it before collapsing on it. I was mentally drained.

Mini me chose then to wake up. I studied him before I decided it was Will, my three year old son.

"Will? Are you with us son?" I asked gently. Will bolted upright before clutching his head and sinking down with a groan.

"Will, do you want some water?"

"Yes please, dad," Will groaned slightly.

I conjured a bottle and gave it too him after helping him sit up.

"Where am I?" He asked worriedly.

"When is the better question but I'll answer both. You're in Olympus and from the age you look- sixteen right?- you're thirteen years in the past," I told him.

"Of course. Something weird always happens around Percy," he mumbled before spotting Hermes sons.

He started shaking the twins. "Connor, Travis, you're missing a prank war!"

"What!" Their eyes flew open and they groaned. I handed them both a bottle of water.

"Thanks Lord Apollo!" Said the slightly taller one.

"Apollo," I corrected instinctively.

"Thanks Apollo," the smaller one said before sticking his tongue out at his brother. "I'm Connor-"

"And I'm Travis and together we are the-"

"Stoll brothers!" They announced together. Hermes chuckled and said;

"At long last, we will cause chaos on Olympus!"

They all chuckled maniacally.

I smiled at Will. "I have to check on Percy. Wanna help? Or check your friends?"

Will flushed. "I'll check the goofballs."

"I'll be your assistant!" Chirped Hermes. Will looked slightly nervous being the only non-prankster.

"Kay," I smiled at him and ruffled Will's hair before sliding off the huge bed and walking around it to Percy.

"Any change?" I asked Poseidon. Triton was stroking his brothers hair.

"None yet." Just as he said that Percy whimpered.

"Shush brother. Triton's here," Triton murmured.

Percy whimpered "Tri'." and went silent again.

I checked his reading and sighed in relief. "He's got a ninety percent chance of making it now."

Poseidon walking into the middle of the room. Dementer's kid had woken up but Hades' kids, Aphrodite's (kidnapped) kids and Orion hadn't.

"Okay demigods introduce yourselves or if their unconscious someone else tell me, so we can figure out what we're doing. We'll start with the two you captured, Aphi!"

"Do not call me APHI!"

"Sorry," Poseidon winced.

"Luke, son of Hermes, age sixteen and Chris, son of Hermes, age 16, I think," Dementer's kid said pointing at Aphi's kidnapped kids.

"Wait just a second, what do you mean you 'think'?" Asked Ares curiously.

"Well, they were found in an alley by the Empire State Building. They lost their memories of growing up and haven't had the easiest life so Luke can get really protective of anyone he loves." She explained and I frowned feeling bad for the kids. I looked over at Aphi and she looked so hopeful.

I walked over to them and checked their godly blood. I gasped stumbling back and held my hand to my forehead. "Can people stop coming back to life for today, if anyone else wants too can they wait 'til tomorrow!"

"What is it Punk?" Asked Ares. I snapped my fingers and the boys collapsed

"What did you do!?" Cried Aphi.

"I gave them back their memories like what's happening with Perce right now. Bring them over. Yes it is your kids, no memory but your kids."

Ares carried them both over, one at a time.

"Okay, does anyone else want to admit they're a god?" I asked kinda calmly.

Everyone shook their head. "Good."

I walked over to the bed and said;

"I am taking some time off after this," before checking the kids.

"Um, Katie Gardener, daughter of Dementer, age sixteen," said Dementer's kid.

"The kids are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, my kids, from 1930. They were in the Locus casino to stop Airhead killing them," said Hades, hastily taking on the bit at the end.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, age fifteen," my son said proudly.

"Orion, son of Poseidon," said the man leaning against me sister.

"Ori, you're awake!" I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me but smiled back.

"Nothing can keep me down!" He boasted jokingly. Artemis just shook her head and muttered "Boys!" Rolling her eyes.

"Connor-"

"And Travis-"

"Stoll, sons of Hermes and professional chaos causers!" they chorused. I chuckled at them before wincing and screaming at the demigods:

"Demigods, shield your eyes. NOW!" They hastily complied as Luke and Chris began to turn into their godly forms.

Aphi and Ares rushed over to them as they started to groan.

"They need nectar and attention. Don't leave them alone 'til tonight at the very earliest," I ordered before checking them out. "Demigods, you can look."

Luke sat up and groaned. "Chris?" He said looking around before spotting his brother passed out. He smiled like it was a regular occurrence before catching sight of Percy.

"PERCY!" He screamed shaking his love. He didn't move. "PERCY! Please!" He begged.

Aphi hugged him from behind. "He'll be fine, just ask Apollo!"

He looked up at me with wide hopeful eyes.

"Kid go hug your family, he'll be fine by tomorrow," I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Apollo, I love you but don't ruffle my hair," he growled before turning and giving his Mom a hug. "Hi," he mumbled.

"I think we'll start the books tomorrow, all patients not cleared must stay here, meaning: Nico, Bianca, Orion, Luke, Chris and Percy. Anyone can stay but if you wanna play crack the asshats then take it outside," I announced tiredly.

"Be back here tomorrow at nine, if you go," Uncle P announced


End file.
